Ocean Wide
by speedymans156
Summary: 'And now she finally needed him and he let her down. Great job, William.. great job' Their road back. My summaries suck!
1. Just a Dream

Hi everyone! Here is my new fic. This is a song fic and every chapter (yes, multiple chapters!) will be inspired by a song. Well, the songs inspired me to write this. I mean there are so many songs that are just made for Wemma and I just took a couple and made something off it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review! =)

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Glee or Wemma. Neither do I own the songs that I use. _Crap._

_

* * *

_

**Nelly - Just a dream**

''_I was thinking about her, thinking about me.__ Thinking about us, what we going to be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road. Will she come back? No one knows._

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.''_

_

* * *

_

Why would a woman like her fall for a guy like me? She was amazing, not to mention beautiful. As well in the inside as the outside. She was, no _is_ amazing.

_So I travel back, down that road._

How did we get here? We are 2 marriages further and well just 1 divorce, a fake baby and the extremely big mistake by letting you go. I never meant to hurt you, you know. I never did Emma. If you would just give me one more change I will never let you go. I would never hurt you again. Shelby was just a huge mistake and I don´t know what or from who you heard about April. Nothing happened Em, she was just staying over. But that doesn´t matter because I let you down.

I actually never let you go, I always stayed by your side even when you were married to Carl. I actually never thought this would come this far. I always thought that when I got divorced from Terri, you would be there waiting for me. And you did, but we chose wrong paths, made wrong choices and gave up too soon. I can see that now, I was a messed up guy Em. I still _am_ a messed up guy.

But I'm working on it, you know and now I just sit here thinking about everything that happened in our lives. So much has changed, so much has been replaced.

_Will she come back? _

I have this feeling that I should move on, but I can't Emma not with you still on my mind. That wouldn't be the best thing for anyone. Especially me.

I know that she is never going to come back, but somewhere in my mind this question gets me wandering. What if she did?

_No one knows._

Yes, start thinking positively. What if she did come back? Finding out that she still loved me even though she was married to Carl. That's just cruel thinking, but it could happen? When you are thinking this way you know you are in deep. Stealing someone's wife? Cruel.

Me thinking that everything would be okay after I divorced Terri was a lie. A big lie, things are still going on with Terri including her stealing 15% of my money every month. The biggest problem here is that I can´t stand Carl, Emma. I don´t believe he is good for you, even though my mouth tells you something else. My heart will always belong to you, but your heart belongs to someone else.

Not anymore, I know I had your heart once Em. I screwed up, I´m sorry Emma. I guess we were not meant to be together.

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a__ dream._

''_Get your act together!_'' Will sat there in his car in the carpooling lane, a spot that had become way to familiar over the last months. It seemed to be the only place he could get his mind straight without getting disturbed by someone, as much as he wanted them to do that. Will hadn't slept properly in weeks and even the glee kids were getting worried about him. He just sat there in his car feeling the silent tears streaming down his face. He heard a knock on his door and hesitantly looked up.

''Sir, are you okay?´´ an police officer tapped on the window again. Will rolled his window down and quickly dried some of his tears with his sleeve.

''Yes, I'm fine thank you'' Will put on his biggest fake smile and nodded to the officer.

''Sir, please call someone to pick you up. You can't drive like this''

''No, believe me I'm fine police officer!''

''Watch out. Have a nice day'' The officer looked at him with concern but still turned around to go back to his car. What could he do anyway.

''A nice day to you too officer'' Will managed to get a single nod on his face before the officer had gone into his car and drove of.

Will looked at the car till it disappeared somewhere between other cars. He let out a long breath, one he didn't know he was holding and got right back to where he was with the thinking he had just done. What made him break down on the middle of the high way? A simple song.

_I never could have seen  
Never could have seen this coming  
The most amazing things  
They arrive within a moment  
I never could have seen  
Never could have seen this coming on_

_Let's get out of here__. _He took a deep breath, wiped the fresh tears away and drove off. Home would be the best place to be right now.

* * *

Emma picked up her phone and dialed the way to familiar number. As soon as she heard the beeping tone from the connection she hang up again. She couldn't call Will for nothing, right? If Carl would find out she was still talking to Will he would go mad again and Emma could not handle such a fight again. She knew he had had some drinking issues in the past, but now they were suddenly living in the same apartment she had never been with him for over 2 days. She always needed to go home after she spent the night with him. But now she saw him every single day. And he changed over the last month, a lot.

She dialed the number again but didn't hang up. She needed a friend right now, and Will was the closest thing she had to a 'friend'. A cup of coffee wouldn't hurt anyone right?

''…. Hello!'' A cheery Will answered the phone.

''Hey Will..'' She could have sworn she heard him trip over something. A loud 'Oof' was heard on the background. ''Are you okay?''

''Yes!'' Will quickly stood up and put the stool he just walked over on it's feet. ''I'm totally fine! I'm always fine don't you know that? The funny one or the good guy.'' He was laughing at himself.

''Will. Are you drunk?''

''Not really no! Just had a couple of beers.. maybe a weird cocktail where I can't remember the name from but I'm not drunk''

''I'll call you back later, okay? Don't hurt yourself Will'' Emma hung up.

He couldn't believe she just hang up. Will had come home safely after he almost ran over an old lady because he closed his eyes for a second because they hurt. But he had ignored her for months, or at least trying to avoid her for several reasons. And now out of nowhere she called. _Something is wrong_

Suddenly his mind had gone all sober again and he walked towards the door. Will quickly grabbed his car keys and his jacket. He just needed to see her. He knew that drinking himself through his misery wasn't going to help him, but at least he got his mind clean. And now she finally needed him and he let her down. _Great job, William.. great.. job_

He slammed his door almost shut, not that that was his intention. _He just needed to see her.  
_

_

* * *

_

Emma grabbed a cup of coffee from the coffee machine, she couldn't believe what she just did. She called Will. It's not a crime she knew it, but he was drunk. He was drunk. Mister perfect was drunk. She could laugh about it a little actually and it made her stomach flutter that he might be drunk because of her. Stop thinking like this..

She walked to the couch and put on the television. Just when she settled with the cup of coffee in her hands on the couch, someone knocked on the door.

''Emma open up'' It was Will. ''Emma I know something is wrong, let me in'' Emma quickly walked to the door and opened it up to find a worried Will.

''Hey''

''Hi, how are you? You just hung up the phone, so I figured that something was wrong. And I jumped in my car..'' Emma motioned him to come in and he walked in

''It's okay Will, nothing is wrong'' She said with a small smile on her face. But then she remembered why she hung up and walked towards the kitchen. Will followed her closely after he had removed his shoes and put them next to the door. ''You want some coffee?''

''No thank you.. I'm still a bit 'tipsy' from that awful cocktail'' Will got his hand through his hair, just like evertime he did when he was nervous or confused. But Emma just thought of it as one of his

''Yes, what was in that by the way?''

''I have no idea'' Will said laughing, Emma joined in soon. ''I just threw everything in it I could find''

''Do I want to know why?'' Emma was hitting an sensitive point and she knew it.

''I was thinking about you'' Will suddenly stopped laughing, realizing what he said. Emma looked away blushing. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it''

''No, don't be sorry and you are a little tipsy right now. So the most things that you say are just out of order'' Will shrugged and Emma gave him a nod. ''Now, you are going to take this'' Emma grabbed a glass of water and two painkillers. ''you really need to sober up a bit. As much as I like seeing you like this, a different Will''

''Ah.. so you like the different side of me huh?'' Emma blushed and Will took his painkillers while a small grin played over his face. ''I am going to be sorry in the morning, but I knew that before I started. So that's okay and for your information it was worth it''

''Why is that?''

''Because I got to see you'' Will looked away suddenly feeling very obvious what he just said. Deciding that the silence became awkward he turned to the other subject. ''What did you want to say? You wouldn't just call for nothing right? I mean, not that I would mind. Something is wrong, tell me''

''.. I'm not happy with _Carl_'' The sentence came out as a whisper and Will was very aware. ''He gets drunk late at night, that's why I hung up before. You reminded me of him''

''Did he lay an hand on you''

''No, not really''

''What do you mean not really? Did he touch you, when you didn't want it?'' Emma was trying to get out. But Will kept her there, instead he brought her to the couch and let her sit down. ''Emma, please tell me. Did he hit you..'' He slowly grabbed her hand and led his other hand to cup her face.

''He did once.. but he was very drunk. There was nothing he could have done about it''

''Emma why didn't you tell me?'' She could see he was trying to keep his tears from falling. The pain in his eyes was just unbearable as she started to sob herself. ''I should have protected you.. you could have.. ''

''I'm okay Will, really'' Will wiped some of her tears away.

''No you are not. I know you are not.''

''I'll get through it believe me Will, I always have been on my own'' She gave him a reassuring smile but suddenly jerked away by the sound of the door cracking. The open door revealed an obvious mad Carl.

''What are you doing here?'' Carl snapped in Will's direction. Will stood up and slowly walked to Carl, Carl on the other hand

''If you ever touch her again..'' They stood so close to each other, Will could feel Carl's breath and it smelled like Whiskey.

''Then what? You punch me? Gee- that is so.. movie like.''

''Don't do it Carl'' Emma just stood there not knowing what to do. ''Please don't'' but it was too late she could see Carl's fist up it's way to Will's face.

Will on the other hand grabbed his hand and turned it behind his back with ease.

''Get out, sober up and don't come back before you get your head straight'' Carl turned around to the door, he seemed to have found some sense in his somewhere in his mind.

Emma threw the door behind Carl closed and turned to Will. Only to find themselves in a tight hug, neither of them wanting to let go. Will felt Emma sob against his shirt and it hurt him so bad. He made a promise to her and himself.

''_I'll never let you go, Em''_ He hugged her even tighter as the sobs kept going. ''_Never_''

_So I travel back, down that road.__ Will she come back? No one knows._

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

But dreams are there to come true. To help us through bad times, wishing it were the good ones. We have a second chance and we both know it.

* * *

So that was the first chapter! I always start with angst, but it will turn into fluff I promise you! Please tell me what you thought of it. It means a lot =)

_The songs that were used are:  
_Nelly – Just a dream (you should check out the Sam Tsui version it's AWESOME)

Tyrone Wells – This is beautiful

Thank you for reading and have a Gleek-ish day!


	2. For the First Time

First of all, thank you for everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate all of them. This chapter is based on the song: The Script – For the first time. Now, I know that one of these readers really loves The Script and well their songs pretty much talk about Wemma (you know who you are!). This is pretty much the longest chapter I have ever written. So, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter it's still angsty but we are turning the fluffy way!

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Glee or Wemma. Neither do I own the songs that I use. _Crap_

_

* * *

_

**The Script – For the First time**

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_  
_But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_  
_Sit talking up all night_  
_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_  
_We're smiling but we're close to tears_  
_Even after all these years_  
_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_  
_For the first time_

* * *

Emma thought she had seen every side of Will, but she hadn't. It took her a long time to actually realize it but now that she was waking up next to him on her couch, she was sure this was his best side. He had never looked so peacefully and unworried. He was beautiful. Emma resisted getting her hand through his hair, but she couldn't resist touching his hand that was wrapped around her body. As if he was trying to protect her, from Carl.

Carl. There was his name again, every time I mentioned his name I can see the spark in Will's eyes leave. The moment that name was being called in a room, you could cut the tension with a knife. Will obviously felt uncomfortable when I started talking about Carl or our home situation. So we decided that the best option, actually safest option, would be small talk. Just how are you doing? Kind of talking. That kept us communicating over the last months, just small talk. I've always tried to keep Carl out of the conversation but if Will mentioned it, it would have been because he was worried.

I came to school with my arm blue once, from bruises. No one noticed except Will of course. I had worn long sleeves, how did he notice? He said my eyes told more then they were letting go. I told him I fell of the stairs, he didn't believe me but gave in eventually. He knew something was wrong. He could have helped me.

_That's not true.. you're with Carl. He should be the one to protect you, not the one who hurts you._

Emma left her thoughts as she felt Will stir. He probably had a good hangover since he obviously drank a little more than he wanted to admit last night.

She carefully removed his arm from her stomach and silently left the couch. If he would wake up, she could at least make him some breakfast because of what he did for her right? He was just her best friend, sleeping on the couch after he told the man who actually lived in this apartment to get out.

Emma walked over to her bedroom, feeling a cold wind hitting her arms as she proceeded to grab some clothes. When she had some jeans and a casual violet t-shirt she walked to the bathroom. Emma quickly disposed her clothes and let the water run.

* * *

Will woke up at the sound of hearing someone sing and he smiled just as he realized who that person was, Emma. He slowly started to progress what happened last night, there were some pieces missing he knew that for sure. _Home, drinking, phone call, Emma, Carl… _However that was all he could remember. Then he smelt something: pancakes.

He slowly raised from the couch, aware that his body had a different plan for him that day. Recovering from his hangover actually.

Will grabbed the hoody that he was wearing last night and put it on. Why did he take it off anyway? He made his way to the kitchen and saw Emma standing there making pancakes, with milk.

''Good morning, Emma''

''Hey Will, I thought you might be hungry'' Will nodded and walked over to her.

''Is that milk?'' The look on his face was adorable and Emma couldn't help it but laugh at him.

''Yes Will that's milk. Never heard of it?'' he knew she was playing dumb but still he wanted an real answer. Curiously he looked at her. ''Just kidding, I figured that you would like them better with real milk instead of soya. And since Carl lives with me, he wants to have milk. So, I'm getting used to it'' Will could swear he saw her gag right after she said milk. He couldn't stand the things she had to go through for that guy. _Disgusting. _

''You really shouldn't have done that you know, cooking breakfast with milk for god's sake''

''Oh no! I wanted to Will, it's the least I could do for you after what you did for me last night'' She gave him a huge smile, assuring him that it was okay.

As soon as the pancakes were done she put them on a plate and Will looked at her if he wanted to ask something.

''What?'' she said laughing at his innocent smile.

''_Can I sit at the tab_l_e_?'' Emma burst out laughing, he was so sweet sometimes. She knew that it had to do with her mysophobia but the way he said it was just so adorable.

''Yes, Will you can you don't have to ask that you know''

''_Are you sure_?'' She gave him a nod and he slowly sat down.

''Why wouldn't I let you sit there?''

''Well, I haven't showered yet, I'm still in my clothes from yesterday and I'm having a tiny bit of an hangover'' He chuckled at his own answer. ''Never mind, it sounded stupid.''

''I did a bit, but only a bit'' she laughed at him. Luckily Will was be able to laugh at himself and quickly he put a piece of the pancake in his mouth.

''This is like a little piece of heaven'' He gave he a huge smile which made her stomach jump.

''You better hurry up because I have a couple more right here!''

''Are you trying to make me fat?'' He said grinning like an idiot.

''No Will! I couldn't do that!'' _I like his six-pack to much for that. _''And I'm pretty sure you are not be able to get fat with all the dancing you do.''

''True, but still that wouldn't change the fact that you are trying'' She blushed and he stuck out his tong to make clear he was really joking.

Will was soon finished and he helped her clean up the plates, she decided that she wanted to tasted one as well. So she took a piece from Will's plate and sat down next to him.

They somehow ended up on the couch watching _The Hangover_ as the result of Will having one. It was seriously one of her favourite movies, he didn't knew that. He just thought it was an awesome movie but he just figured her for more of an chick flick. Like the Notebook or something where girls will swoon over the guys and would be bawling over nothing. And he liked the way she acted so adorable when she was watching a movie. She was really in it, not just watching.

Emma knew that Will had to go home soon and Will actually realized that too. But somehow he couldn't get himself walking through that door. The door where her husband stood last night, threatening her. Will knew that there was more about this relationship then Emma was letting go but he also knew that if he stayed until Carl came with the same clothes on he wore last night, there might be an repeat of what happened.

_This has to end.._

''Em''

''Yes, Will'' she said still laughing from The Hangover.

''Do you want to talk about what happened last night? I mean I'm not letting you here alone if he is going to beat the crap out of you'' Emma was overwhelmed by his sudden change of mood. She knew that they couldn't avoid the subject for ever. But this day had just been such a relief that she just couldn't bring it up to talk about it.

''I know we should talk about it'' she said almost in a whisper ''but I can't Will. I can't do that to you''

''Why not?'' He knew damn well what it was what she meant.

''Will, don't play with me. I know that every time that I even call his name a piece of you dies inside. I can _see_ it, you know. You have this sparkle in your eyes when we talk until I mention his name.''

''Are you going to divorce him?''

''I don't know…''

''You don't know? Emma you are miserable! The guy is beating you, what do you mean you don't know?''

''What's wrong with me..'' Emma felt tears streaming down again.

''Emma, nothing is wrong with you. You are the most beautiful I've ever known, inside and outside'' Will knew somewhere that he had said to much, but she didn't stop him so he continued. ''I know I have said it before, but I mean it Emma. _I love you''_ It got out of his mouth before he knew it. Now there was no change he could take it back and he didn't want to do that but it was too soon. She wasn't even divorced yet. However he expected everything except the next thing.

''_I love you too_. I know what to do Will trust me'' She gave him a nod an a small smile.

_Trying to make it work, but men this times are hard._

Emma looked at the door to find Carl standing there with flowers in his hand. He always did that when he had done something wrong. Every woman loves flowers so why reject them? The reason behind it. Carl looked like a mess although he did look pretty sobered up. Emma was suddenly very aware that Carl wasn't looking at her anymore and was looking at Will. He dropped the flowers and walked up to him. Will stayed very calm and didn't move an inch. _This was repeating…_

''Carl. We need to talk'' Emma was also very calm, but inside her heart was pounding. ''Listen, I can't do this any longer, you're just not the person I thought you would be'' she heard him shrug but continued anyway. ''I want a divorce'' She wasn't going to put anymore in this conversation, it just needed to be over as soon as possible.

''Why Emma? Because you love that bastard? Remember that night Emma when you came late at night by my house? You were crying over _him_. I know you used me to get over him, but hey I was doing the same thing. '' Emma flinched at his words.

''Back off would you?'' Will stood up and walked up to him.

''Because you said so? Didn't think so. You are the reason this all started!'' Carl was screaming again now. ''Fine, I'll get an annulment! Keep the damned stuff, I don't need it. You unfaithful bitch''

''Hey!'' Will was screaming now two. ''Don't you EVER call her an bitch again''

''Whatever bro'' Carl said with a disgusting tone on the bro part. ''I'll get my stuff and I'll be out'' Will expected Emma to be in tears again but instead he found her strong and still standing. Within an hour Carl was out and a lawyer was called.

Phone calls were made and it had never been so easy to get an actual divorce. It was so easy because they just took the stuff they owned while they were still living apart, and they didn't buy anything new. It did cost some money but Emma didn't care about it. _It was worth every penny.  
_

_

* * *

_

''I'm glad this is over, thank you so much for everything Will'' She gave him a tight hug but much to his dislike too short.

''It's okay Emma don't mention it. It's all behind us now''

''Can you please stay the night?''

''Of course, I'll crash on your couch again. I think I'm getting used to that thing!'' He said earning an small smile from Emma.

''We are adults Will, adults can share a bed. So don't be ridiculous.''

''Okay, but I'll have to go home for some clean clothes and a shower I don't think you'll still want to be around me when I haven't showered in TWO days and no clean clothes.''

''Yeah sure! Mind if I come with you?''

''Not at all, let's just say I would prefer it that way'' He heard her shrug as he walked towards the door to grab his jacket and his shoes.

''Ah do you?''

''Yes, miss Pillsbury'' She put on her coat herself and walked with him towards his car. She hadn't really realized how cold it was and Will saw her having chills. He put his arm around her, within seconds she was warm inside_. In her heart_.

* * *

Once in his apartment Will found his way to his closet and Emma walked towards the kitchen. She opened his refrigerator without even considering using an wipe. He really was making her better.

''_Hey Em! Do you mind if I hit the shower now?''_

''No, of course not! Mind if I borrow something to drink from your fridge?''

''_No problemo!_'' She heard him scream. '_'but if you want to borrow it you will have to give it back afterwards.. so you can have it_'' Emma shrugged at his answer, he was being funny and he didn't even knew it himself.

Emma found herself searching through his kitchen just to see what kind of things he liked. Normally she really wouldn't have done that but maybe she could buy something for him for in her house, just that whenever he would come over she would have what he liked. _Look how I'm thinking.. I'm barely an day divorced. But I'll better get some chocolate chip cookies..  
_

_But we're going to start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine.  
_

She set some tea for herself, surprised that he actually had that in his house. She was pretty sure that he was a caffeine addict. So she poured him a cup of coffee. With the tea still in her hand she walked across his dvd collection and looked at what kind of movies they were. Of course, The Hangover and he had a couple of dvd boxes from NCIS _I didn't figure him for a crime serie kind of type.. but I'm not complaining.. _She also saw classic movies like _Love Story_ and _Singing In The Rain_ and she knew how much he loved the last one. She grabbed one of the dvd-boxes and the two classics. That would keep them busy tonight.

_Sit talking up all night  
_

Emma walked through the apartment, she had never really walked through it. She'd only been in the kitchen, his _bedroom_ and the living room. She still heard the water running so she figured that he wouldn't mind if she'd walk through a little longer. Emma found the craft room, it was filled with boxes. Will probably used it as a storage room now. Not be able to keep her curiosity in control she opened one of the boxes. She grabbed something that was wrapped in paper: it was baby clothing for a girl. The tears almost immediately, he wasn't over it. All the pain he must have been going through.

She heard him calling her from the bedroom. She quickly closed the box and walked up to him. His hair was still wet and he was only wearing an towel.

''You do know that I asked you not to come to the bathroom''

''Oh! I didn't hear it sorry'' She was blushing heavily as he turned around and went searching from some boxers. When he turned around he saw that she was still standing there with a weird look on her face.

''Is everything okay?''

''Yes'' She quickly turned around and walked towards the living room to flop on the couch.

Will dressed himself with a v-neck shirt and some dark blue jeans, to finish it he put on a shirt. He walked up to Emma who sat on the couch with nothing to say. She was holding a cup of tea and on the counter stood a cup of coffee. He picked it up and took a sip.

''Emma, what's on your mind'' She stayed silent still looking in front of her.

''Will don't blame me…''

''What?''

''..'' She hesitated. ''I was in the craft room and I opened on of the boxes because I was curious and I found baby clothes, I'm so sorry'' he released an breath he didn't knew he was holding.

''She was real to me you know, even though Terri didn't want me to buy anything for the baby. I just couldn't resist it.''

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
_

''You don't have to talk about it you know''

''You are right, I don't. I will someday just not now'' he gave her a small smile and she nodded.

_We're smiling but we're close to tears  
_

''So, are you feeling like getting dinner?'' Will inserted trying to lighten the tension between them.

''I'm starving!''

_Even after all these years  
_

''I figured you would be, how about some Chinese!''

''Well, I ate it yesterday but hey! Why not?'' They laughed at each other. Finding the sparkle in one others eye.

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
_

''Want to go out, or get take out?'' He looked at her. ''I think that you'll enjoy going out?''

''You know me so well, but don't you dare taking me to another restaurant. I still only like the Chinese guy you introduced me too.'' He shrugged realizing that he was the one who helped her to get into a restaurant for the first time in years.

''Shall we go milady?''

''If you'll lead'' He stuck out his arm and she took it happily as they left the apartment in their search for food.

_For the first time  
_

_

* * *

_

Thoughts? Comments? Got an idea for a song? Tell me! Please review guys, they seriously make my day. I'm going to try and update soon, but the chapter will be a tiny bit shorter. =)

Have an awesome day my gleeks! =)


	3. Sink or Swim

''No Will! Tony rules!'' Emma says crying from laughter. They had been in a discussion about who is their favorite character on NCIS for almost an hour now. ''He can quote like every single movie that exist! And his humor, come on Will I've clearly won.''

''Have you seen Ziva with her ninja skills? She kicks ass like no one has ever before!'' Will says whipping some tears away. ''And no you haven't yet!''

''But what about Gibbs? I mean his stare is just… wow.. I mean I would never be able to hide something if he entered the room. His ability to know everything that happens around him, is so cool.''

''Okay.. good call but, what about Abby? She's the coolest Goth ever!'' Will says trying not to be over enthusiast about a girl who only wears black and red with an caffeine level that is killing for any human being.

''I would give you a reason to like McGee, Ducky and Vance.. but I'm still really hungry''

''Let's get you something to eat then.'' Will said to her. '' but you know..''

''What Will?'' a huge grin spreading all over her face.

''I won''

''No you didn't!'' She jumped up still full of energy. Will saw this and started jumped up too. Emma suddenly started to run and Will didn't hesitate to chase her through her apartment.

_Hearing the song in your laughter  
_

Laughter filled their ears as they had ran towards her bedroom, where she almost crashed into the bed. But just before she actually crashed into the bed Will tried to trip her, he failed on purpose. She ran back towards the living room. She took a right turn and landed in the kitchen with no where left to run. He had her locked in the kitchen where she was standing in the corner.

_A melody I chase after  
_

She looked seductively at him, seeing him eyeing her. Emma slowly reached towards him and they leaned in, they were still breathing heavily from the running they had done. She licked her lips and leaned even closer, Will could see something in her eyes something he hadn't seen before. Emma shrugged and started tickling him, Will who didn't see it coming was so surprised that he tripped over his own feet.

He landed with an loud 'oof' on the ground and had accidently pulled Emma with him too. She was still tickling him, tears running down their faces from laughing. Will looked like he was having an spasm with all the moving he did, obviously Emma found his weak spot. And she considered using it again it was just way to cute to see the look on his face.

_No one else has done this to me  
_

Could she have been lying on a floor 5 years ago? No, I mean could she been lying on a men 5 years ago? He isn't just any guy, he's Will and Emma realized that pretty well. He reached for her hands and suddenly flipped them over. Now Emma was lying on the floor and Will could swear that he saw fear in her eyes, he then realized what he did. _He laid an person with mysophobia on a floor._

In the terror that he blamed himself in seconds, he lifted her up and put her on the couch. Emma was still silent and Will had no idea to get her talking. So instead he grabbed her hand and forced he to look at him once again. A single tear rolled down her face, now Will just hated himself. He made her cry.

''Emma I'm so sorry for putting you on that floor! I shouldn't have rolled over..'' Will began rambling but Emma stopped him. She was smiling.

''You know'' she stopped for a second ''you just put me on a dirty floor and I didn't care about getting sick or dirty. Stop blaming yourself, you are the one who helped me through so many things Will. Don't you see that? You make me _happy_. I'm not crying from fear, I'm crying from happiness'' Will chocked back his tears he felt stinging in the back of his eyes.

They both smiled with a thousand watt smile, feeling that they had both came over the problems that had struck them over the last years.

A month flew by and Will and Emma had grown closer and closer. They spend the entire lunch together, their free periods and sometimes even between classes. Just so that they could see each other even if it was for a few minutes. Emma's routine was pretty ruined because Will was staying over almost every night for the last month but she didn't mind at all. It was time for a little change in her life and Will was definitely a part of that.

Although she had been feeling great all week now, something was wrong. Emma woke up with an nauseous feeling in her stomach and she quickly jumped out of her bed towards the bathroom. The one day Will wasn't there she would have to go and puke. Emma quickly secured her hair by putting it over her shoulder. _Her stomach was emptied in the toilet_. Emma leaned back so that she was sitting on the floor, feeling disgusted with herself. Tears slowly started to make their way down her face, she couldn't be could she?

Emma slowly stood up and checked herself in the mirror, she quickly grabbed her toothbrush and started to brush her tooth violently. This couldn't be happening. After Emma had changed clothing and grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge she dragged herself to her room again and let herself fall into her bed. She took up her strength and dialed the number from school. When Emma had finally been be able to reach Figgins, she apologized herself quick as she ran to the bathroom again.

Figgins was an amazing human and he told her to stay home for as long as was necessary. He even let her off the hook when it came to appointments. He wished her better soon and hung up the phone again, dealing with an certain football player that couldn't keep his pants on in school.

Emma fell a sleep again as soon as she hung up the phone, she was exhausted and disgusted with herself. She cried herself to sleep that morning.

''Emma?'' Will opened the door and walked into her bedroom. Only to find her sobbing in her bed under the covers.

''Will is that you?'' He saw her turn around under the covers and he went to sit next to her.

''Yes, it's me honey. How are you?'' She slowly came from under the covers to face him.

''Why are you here?'' Will softly chuckled at her question and tucked some hair behind her ear. Her eyes were swollen and red, she had obviously been crying for a long time.

''Because I heard from Shannon that she heard from Figgins that you didn't come in today. And I was worried so I came in my free period to check up on you. Why didn't you call me Em? Or maybe just a text message? Just to tell me that you weren't going to be in today? I could have called in sick too, taken care of you. I want to do that for you Emma, if something's wrong you have to promise that you'll tell me''

''But…'' Emma tried to form a small smile on her face but failed. ''I don't want you to see me when I'm sick. I feel so dirty and nauseous. I never had this Will, I never get sick.''

''I could never not want to see you Emma, I love you too much for that'' the words just flew out so quickly that almost hoped that she didn't hear it. It was still to soon and he didn't want to ruin everything by saying those3 little words. ''Just tell me what's wrong''

''I think I might be pregnant..'' Emma had never seen Will's eyes so big as she slowly closed his mouth that was hanging open. She felt fresh tears in her eyes coming up as soon as Will didn't say anything even after a minute after she said it. Then he leaned forward to grab her face and gave her a loving kiss as if it was a promise.

''Listen whether you actually are pregnant or not, we are going to get through this.'' He gave her a smile and she managed to do the same before falling back into her former stage clutching onto his shirt sobbing heavily. Will choked back his tears again. He knew that if Emma was pregnant it wouldn't be his. How could he expect her to stay a virgin after 6 months of marriage? But after a couple of comforting silence Will was the first one to speak up again. ''What are your symptoms? I mean you don't actually have to be pregnant.''

''I have been puking my guts out, I feel extremely hydrated but that's because I can't get any water down my throat. I'm nauseous as hell and I'm pretty sure I have an fever''

''That sounds promising'' She gently slapped him in the chest and he pretended to be hurt.

''You are the most beautiful man I've ever met Will, after my father of course.'' She gave him a small smile as she could see his eyes light up. ''You really are''

''And you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. Even above my mother'' He laughed at her. ''Now let's get you settled again, unfortunately I have to go to school again. As much as I want to stay here with you snuggling up all day. Do you need anything?''

''I could really use a fresh glass of water if you would do that for me I will own you''

''A glass of water, I'm on my way'' Will left the room walking to the kitchen to get Emma a glass of water. Once he came back he didn't find Emma where he thought she would be. He put the water on the side table and walked over to her bathroom from which the door was still slightly open.

He saw her in the most vulnerable position, hanging over the toilet. With tears falling down her face again he felt useless to her. He reached out to her and slowly let himself slide down the wall behind her. He slowly reached for her hair that was still in front of her shoulder and held it for her. With his free hand he traced circles on her back soothingly telling her that everything would be okay. He could hear her sniff an okay and he placed an kiss in her neck.

''It's going to be okay Emma'' She sighed as she let herself fall into his lap settling in a comfortable position.

''I know'' She let her head fall on his chest as he stroke her hair. As soon as she fell a sleep he picked her up not wanting to hurt her back. He placed her on her bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Will walked out off the room and grabbed his phone, he let himself fall on the couch. As he started dialing Figgins office number.

''Hey Figgins, listen I just spoke to Emma. And she's not doing okay, so I'm going to stay here. Is it possible to get misses Holiday over for the rest of the day?''

''William, sad to hear that Miss Pillsbury isn't doing well. You can just take the day off I'll work out something for the classes don't worry about it. Take as much time as she needs. Wish her well for me. Oh and do call the day before you are back in again, otherwise miss Holiday will be there for no reason. Take care''

''Thank you sir, take care'' Will hung up the phone and started dialing another number. He had memorized it for some reason. The doctor. Emma wasn't the biggest fan of hospitals and neither of doctors. But she should go, according to him. She might have something else that being pregnant.

Four hours went by and Will had been lying next to her for most of the time. He had also spent some time cleaning the bathroom for her, not wanting her to bother herself with the germs. Will had made an appointment for 5 o'clock with the doctor so it was time to wake her up.

''Emma, honey wake up''

''5 more minutes…'' It came in one breath and she seemed to sleep right away after that. She looked so gorgeous why didn't she see that herself? Even without he make-up or her hair curled.

''Listen, I know that you are awake. I made an appointment at the doctors office to check you up'' Suddenly wide awake Emma looked up at him with big eyes.

''Will, I can't see a doctor! I haven't been to one in years.. I can't do that. It's to soon Will'' She looked like she was having a panic attack and Will soothingly got his hand through her hair.

''It will be okay. I'll be there''

A short half hour later Emma was cleaned up a bit and dressed for the doctors office. They had been sitting in the waiting room for 10 minutes now and still no doctor. Emma was starting to get nervous again and if Will could sense it he grabbed her hand and started rubbing circles with his thumb. She relaxed instantly. Then within a heartbeat she heard her name. She shacked hands with the doctor, another thing she couldn't have done a couple off months ago.

She had asked Will to come with her in the room as the doctor started to ask personal questions. She named her symptoms and told her how she felt. And the consideration that she might be pregnant. He then asked how far she could be along. She didn't know. The doctor hesitated for a second and went through the options. He did some tests and walked out of the room to go and check on something.

''You're amazing do you know that? Overcoming you fears like this?'' Will grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting sqeeuze. The doctor came in again.

''Miss Pillsbury I can hear by confirm that you have.. a stomach flu. Everything should be okay in a week or two'' They both were so relieved that they let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. Everything was going to be just fine.

_Are we going down or will we fly  
This could be a ship wreck on the shore  
Or we could sail away forevermore  
This time it's sink or swim  
Sink or swim  
_

Hello! I'm back again! It took me a long time to find out where I was going with this but I've found out and I'm already writing the next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! Please review, that would really make my valentine's day! ^^ xx


End file.
